fatefandomcom-20200223-history
Guide
This guide describes the quickest route to victory. It makes use of the cheat prompt, which can be accessed by pressing Ctrl + Shift + ~. A "?" After doing so, a prompt will appear on the left side of the screen. You can type in the name of any item, monster, or NPC and press enter to make it appear next to you. Instructions # Obtain two "Legendary Terminal Calculation". # Obtain eight or more "Empire Stone" gems. # Obtain a Flawless Clownfish to transform your pet into a Venomous Wyvern permanently. # Obtain one "Legendary Foe Cannibal". Identify and sell it for around 12.7 million Gold. Repeat this step as necessary to fund the following steps. # Have Rikko the Enchanter add Sockets to your weapons. If he accidently removes the enchantments instead, use the cheat prompt to replace it and try again. # Insert the gems into the socketed weapons. = Pay Rollo the Minstrel until you reach the highest level of Fame. Spend your skill points on Spear, Critical Strike, and Dual Wielding. = # Enter "God" or "Levelup" into the cheat prompt. Increase your dexterity to the minimum required to wield your weapons, and spend the remaining points on Strength. Notes * Using this method, players should be able to deal thousands of damage per hit at Level 100, easily. This makes the first 50 floors of the Dungeon a breeze. Do not attempt to descend beyond Level 10,000,000. Monsters at this depth are around Level 200,000 and will kill in one hit. * For the remainder of your gear, enchantments that increase percent damage dealt are best, followed by those that boost percent Strength. * Never retire your character, save them for the next game. * If you are playing FATE: Undiscovered Realms or a later game, use a Flawless Stingerfish instead of a Flawless Clownfish. * If you are playing FATE: The Traitor Soul or FATE: The Cursed King, use Perfect Aquamarines instead of Empire Stones. These will boost your Strength by 9% each, compared to the 5% from Empire Stones. Depth 5,000,000-2,140,000,000+ strategy This is really the only way to kill enemies in these depths, but it works through every depth and will give you uber gear. It requires the cheat prompt obviously. To open it simply hit: ctrl shift and Tilda (~). # Level your player to the max level and evenly distribute your skill points so that you can use almost any type of gear without modifiers. At this level, they don't matter for much, but you should be able to use all types of gear. As for skill points, get at least 20-40 in the defense magic section and the shield battle skill. Put the rest wherever you would like (note that you will never be doing any damage with your actual weapon so weapon skills should probably be avoided). # Get whatever gear you want for now. The good stuff will come later, but evasion and block chance won't hurt for now. # Descend to about 5-10 million and run around the levels collecting the gold piles that are on the ground and smashing crates and barrels to get as much gold as possible while running away from any monsters. This is one of the fastest ways to get large amounts of gold, but if it is taking too long, go down a few more million, but do not go into the 100millions yet. If you die, just respawn using the xp and fame loss option and carry on, you won't lose levels. # Once you have amassed a considerable amount of money, return to town with either a portal or using the cheat prompt to ascend back. # Go to the minstrel and buy all of the fame levels possible, you will now be able to use legendary gear. # Spawn in some basic legendary gear, like a full plate and whatever other items you want, their stats do not make any difference so you can go with looks if you prefer. One thing you have to make sure of is that they are not yellow tinted because you will have very little luck enchanting them. Get an extra 2 rings and one necklace for your pet. # Once you have a full set, go the enchanter and enchant them until they all have the max number of sockets, or at least close to the max. Don't worry if he erases the enchantments off of them, the sockets will stay and the boosts do not matter in any way. # Spawn in and fill the sockets with superior tourmalines, then get the reflection spell. These will be what will be doing the damage. # Once you have all the sockets on your gear and your pet's gear, go to townsfolk and get some quests off them. They will have quests for around the deepest depths that you went to. Make certain that the quests you accept involve items, either as a reward or that you have to retrieve. # Descend to the quest levels and complete them, any monster that hits you will deal massive damage to itself even if it means you die which you will all the time. Always revive yourself with the fame and xp loss because you will be able to continue at the same depth. # Quests at this depth will give you uber gear. Don't bother with monster drops, even at level 2 billion they suck compared to what you will get from quests. # Look out for quests that involve items with the name modifiers of spines or lances. These will give large amounts of reflected damage and once you get one or two of these you will be ready for levels below 100 million. # At level 100 million+ use the uber reflecting gear that you acquired in 1 or 2 item slots depending on how much each one gives. For the rest, you can take out entirely and put new gear in with other bonuses, but it is essential that you have 100% resist of the elemental damage types, that way you will be immune to magic, which does not get reflected back. # Continue this through whatever depth you want, but be warned as items you get from depths around the billions can actually give you detriments they are so good. This is especially dangerous with health because if you equip an item that will give you negative life (or so much life that it goes into the negatives), you will die while wearing it and will not be able to take it off thus you will lose your character. A good way to avoid this is to try on new gear with both menus open such as your inventory and stats. This way you will see if it will kill you by wearing it and you will be able to take it off. # Lastly, note that quests will only be available for the deepest depths that you have been to so do not go too far too early if you ever want useable items with boosts like attack speed, which doesn't work at high amounts.